


Lethal Attraction

by DragonMother121



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Kate X Trapper
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonMother121/pseuds/DragonMother121
Summary: Kate enters the entitys world to find love with a killer





	Lethal Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harlequin_Majick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Harlequin_Majick).



_Waking up in the entity world was still a bit fuzzy to Kate. She only remembers the event that happened right before which was getting discovered and being signed by a major recording studio Foxton studios. She went out to celebrate with her two bestfriends(Amie and Jessica) that night after telling them the news. They all went to a new hip club up in the city called DTD (Dancing Till Daylight) and since they were celebrating they ordered shots and danced all night long. During their time at the club Kate received a drink bought by a handsome, tall, muscular man sitting by the end of the bar. She accepted it and raised the glass in his direction to thank him for the drink…. Little did she know it was the entity in human form that had also been the form of the music agent. It had picked her for its world long ago waiting and watching till the time seemed as good as any. The man had drugged her drink and it teleported her to its home after she fell asleep later that night. That night Kate was having such a good time with Amie and Jessica that she didn’t notice anything different from either drink. The night went on and she started to get tired so they ordered an uber to get back home and Kates house was the first stop. She said her goodbyes and fumbled with her keys to get inside. Locking the door behind her and heading to the shower to help her sober up a bit before heading to bed. She knew if she didn’t she would be so hungover that she wouldn't go to the studio the next day like planned. She went straight to the bathroom turned the shower on steaming and peeled off her dress, bra, and underwear to hop into the shower. As she was heading into the shower she noticed something on her body from the corner of her eye in the mirror. There was a mark on her hip that she just thought was a bruise so she went ahead and jumped in the shower. Washing her long blonde hair first then going over her body oh so gently so she wouldn’t cause to much pressure to the mark she saw. Starting with her breasts first she moved down to her stomach then her legs and back up again. She finally got all clean raised off and dried herself off only putting on a flowy tank top and some shorts to sleep in. Her bed welcomed her with opened arms and she quickly fell asleep…. The next morning or was it even morning it was still so dark when Kate opened her eyes. She immediately knew she was not in her bed or even at home. She didn’t know where she was, but she was freaked out due to the fact she had 12 faces staring at her by a campfire in this forest. Where the hell was she at and who were all these people? Had she been kidnapped? She jumped up and took off running as fast as she could just to end up back at the same place. Meg: Yeah I did that too when I first arrived. There is no escape this is our home now. Kate: What do you mean no escape and this is my home now??? The other survivors tried to approach slowly telling her their stories of how they came to be at this place and what happens here. Kate was mortified she went to hide hoping whatever these so called trials were she never had to be in one because she would never be found to be in one. Claudette found her shortly after and told Kate hiding from the entity would never work and since she was new she would be in the trial tomorrow so they found her some boots and some actually shorts to wear instead of night shorts. The torture was the waiting for the trial to start. Kate had heard about all the different killers the others had faced and how one of them (Quentin) had an on going relationship with Michael Myers. She found that to be sweet and thought to herself what if I could find love too? The day came for Kates trial and she was scared for which killer it would be. She hoped it wasn’t Freddy, the huntress, pig, or hag. The others sounded like they were easily escapable especially the trapper. You just have to avoid his bear traps and stay unseen until the right amount of generators were fixed. Alas it was the trapper as she appeared in the cornfield at cold wind farms she saw bear traps on the ground and crept to the nearest generator. As she finally reached the desired destination and started to work on the gen replacing old parts and cleaning away cob webs and dirt. After what seemed like hours she got her first gen up and running then she heard it. His heartbeat approaching she slid into the nearest locker because he was so close to her. As he finally got close she peeked out because she wanted to see what he looked like and GOD WAS HE BEAUTIFUL! He was tall, had muscles for days, a nice ass, and his smile you can just barely see through his mask was breathtaking. Watching him go up to the gen then look around for a moment looking for the survivor that just fixed it he looked frustrated as he turned around he noticed scratch marks on the ground heading straight for the locker and he grinned and you hear a small chuckle escape his lips. You freeze because you know he knows he will find someone in the locker you are in. As he comes towards the locker a few steps away you jump out and get ready to take off for it, but he of course sees you and you him. You both stop and stare at each other for a minute then he swings at you, but you dodge and the chase begins… Evan: As the map appears in front of you realizing it is cold wind farms your least favorite map. You start walking through the cornfield waiting to see a survivor or hear a gene being worked on as you wonder which survivors you will be up against there is a pop in the distance. A gen just got fixed pretty close to you heading in that direction hoping to get there before whatever survivor it was is still around so you can slash them down and hook them so they can wait for their death. As you arrive at the gene you look around and growl in frustration as you turn around to search for the survivors. That’s when you notice scratch marks heading to the locker to the right of where the gen is. " why not check it? Could be Dwight hiding in there." He approaches and a few steps before he can open the doors this young, beautiful, blonde, med size woman jumps out getting ready to book it. For some reason though she just stood there looking at you and you at her because you were intrigued for you had never seen her in the trials before today just now. Almost like you both are frozen in time you both hear three gens pop off at the same time fixed. You both snap out of it and she takes off after slashing at her. You follow her around the map chasing her trying to down her once to hook her just so you can get a better look at her. She swings around a tree trying to 360 you and lose you seeing your opportunity you slash at her and it’s a direct hit. You swing around and slash again and she is downed. You pick her up carry her to the nearest hook . She is struggling trying to get off my shoulder but she will be hooked before she can get off. Dammit she just might though because out of no where Nea and Claudette jump in front of me trying to body block the hook but as they do I heard Nea say "Hold on Kate! Keep struggling we will save you." Now you know her name. Although their dedication to save her was valiant they failed and you hook her and swing at them and they scatter away. As they run off you hear the last gene pop. "SHIT! I was to interested with her I forgot about the others fixing that last gen." You look at Kate and look in the direction of the exit closest to you both deciding that you should head towards it to check if someone is opening it, but you don’t move you just stare at Kate instead. She is so gorgeous that you feel something inside yourself that you’ve never felt before. 'what is this feeling?' Right now you don’t care if the other escape as long as you can caress the moments you have looking at Kate. She has these long seductive legs, a med length torso, huge perky breasts, and long blonde flowy hair. She is like a goddess, but then you see her raise her hand trying to reach the hook and attempt to get off it. Her hand slipped her fingers catching in a hole in the front of her shirt from the hook puncturing her. Jerking her hand to free it she ripped her shirt clear down to her belly button. You blush though she can't see that you are, but you can't help yourself trailing your eyes up slowly from her naval to her exposed breasts. Letting out a quite moan that she hears and you let slip "you are such a gorgeous goddess." as she goes into struggle mode. You start to walk away when you hear her say so quietly you almost didn’t hear her say it. "You aren't so bad yourself Evan." You walk away to try to catch the other survivors before they escape when you can't find anyone you double back to find that someone was still there because Kate had been saved then the world faded…( as the world faded away you hoped to see her again very soon and maybe still her away to the basement to maybe get to know each other a bit better, but needing to play it smart so the entity wouldn’t get pissed.) Back at the campfire Kate and the others talk about her first trial and what she thought about it. She explained how she found a gen got it fixed, heard the killer coming, hid in a locker and how the trapper almost caught her in it, how she jumped out, and the moment they had. Dwight: Yeah that’s not the best thing to do honestly although I cant say much because I do the same thing. Killers usually check them. I usually don’t get found, but on occasion I do. Kate: "He actually was walking away at first, but I think he saw my scratch marks on the ground from running to it." As the conversation went on Claudette asked how embarrassed Kate was from her shirt ripping open and exposing her body? Kate told her that she felt a small ting of it, but then she saw he was admiring her body which she admitted she thinks the trapper is a very attractive killer even though she couldn’t see his face with that mask on. She had a plan to get caught or play distraction next time with him. Maybe use the pebble throwing Adam taught her to try to knock off his mask. They all gasped at this plan of hers and some didn’t fancy her fancy over the trapper. Others liked the plan and were happy maybe another would find love with a killer, but time would tell. After talking most of the night they all dismissed and went to find a comfy place to sleep. Kate went to the barn because it felt the most homelike to her and found a bale of hay to sleep on. When she woke she meet the others at the campfire thinking she was thinking she would most likely be picked again for another trial today and she was correct. The campfire faded and she found herself in a different place then before, but at least she started with the others this time. Which were Quentin, Laurie, and Tapp as you looked at them you saw a bright smile come to Quentins lips and Laurie get a prude look on hers. You ask " how many worlds are there and why are you smiling Quentin?" she didn’t frankly care for Laurie due to the fact that she gave off a bitch complex vibe when Kate first meet her with the others. Quentin: Well Kate this is my boyfriend Michael Myers home and I'm hoping to see him because it has been awhile. He pulls her away from the other so they cant hear him " I'll talk to him about letting you live if you stick around. So I can have some time with him I don’t get to see him much anymore due to the fact he is the entities favorite and it knows about us and isn't very happy about us being together." Kate: "Of course, all in the name of love right?" Giving him a wink and wonders off to find a chest to get an item hoping for a tool box to help her fix gens faster. She finds one behind the house with the jack o' lantern on the porch which she found to be cute. "Yes, A toolbox just what I wanted to find!" She lost sight of Laurie and Tapp, but then she heard Laurie scream from across the map and saw her being moried. Kate freaked she didn’t know they could do that. Everyone conveniently forgot to mention that. Tapp snuck up next to Kate and almost had her jump out of her own skin because she didn’t see him heading towards her at all. He whispered to her telling her he already got two gens done with Laurie before she got killed and had a third half way. So Kate followed him to fix it the rest of the way. Getting it done just as Myers came around the corner. Tapp ran off leaving you before you even noticed. Myers stares at you gives you a smirk or something close to one and leaves you alone and chases after Tapp. So you rush off to the next gen you can find and there's Quentin working on one. You jump on it and help him fix it and talk while you do so. There is a scream out in the distance and you both knew Tapp got the mori also. Kate: So its safe to say you two talked? Quentin: Michael doesn’t talk sadly, but he nodded agreeing not to go after you so we can go to his home and have some us time before the entity intervenes. He did let me know in his own way that Evan has been nonstop talking about you though. Seems like he is smitten over you. Kate: (you give him a light punch) Wait he doesn’t talk that must be hard and honestly I cant wait to see Evan I want to get to know him. I plan to lead him to the killer shack basement I've heard so much about. So we can talk. You two finished the gene and moved to the next to find it was a smidgen of the way from being fixed completely. Quentin: It was hard at first, but we have worked on a way of communication so everything works out. I like that plan honestly. I gave Michael the loop de loop the first couple times before he caught me. The last gen was fixed and Quentin left heading toward the house you first went to finding a chest at. He looks back and hollers "this is my boos house haha! Michael I'm waiting at home for you!" You smile and go wait by the exit on your way 'smack!' you ran right into Michael lost in your thoughts, but while you had him there Kate asks him if he can get a note to Evan that she will give to him before she and Quentin leave after they have spent time together. Michael just nodded and went stalking to his home to find his love. Kate finally gets to and exit and pulls the lever to open the door and hears out in the quite air surround the place a loud moan "YES MICHAEL HARDER BABY I CAN TAKE IT ALL!" You blush and get the door open and walk in and rest next to one of the pillars waiting and end up falling asleep because you were exhausted from not sleeping the night before for that hay bale was like sleeping on a gravel road. You didn’t know how much time had passed, but Quentin woke you with Michael standing next to him saying " where's your note for Evan? Michael will take it for you." Shit you forgot all about it. You pull out a scrap of paper you found at the campfire and some charred coal and writes quickly 'Evan, Meet me in the basement next trial we see each other. I would love to get to know you. -Kate' she pushes the note into Myers hands and as she walks out the exit she turns and tells him thanks and leaves with Quentin after he says his goodbyes. You get back to the campfire and are disappointed that you aren't in the next couple trials . Evan : As Michael returns from his trial to the killers campsite Evan walked up to him and asked if he finally got to see Quentin again when he nodded and smiled. Michael took the note from Kate out of the pocket of his jumpsuit and handed it to him. " What's this?" Michael made the motions with his hands to tell him to read it then left him to go sit next to Susie and Amanda by the campfire. He looks down at the scrape of paper questioningly and goes off to his home at the Macmillan estate as he gets home and sits down. He opens the note and immediately sees its from Kate. He quickly reads it "Evan, Meet me in the basement next trial we see each other. I would love to get to know you. -Kate." Evan felt where his heart would be flutter alive. He has never felt this before. Was this what attraction felt like or maybe even love? He couldn’t wait for their next encounter and with that he went to lay down and sleep till his next trial. As the moon rises Evan is called into the next trail where he appears by a broke down ferry boat in backwater swamp. He suddenly moves around the map to search for the survivors. So he goes onto the ferry to get a better view and sees all four at the gen in the middle of the swamp. He cant be sure if Kate is one of the survivors so he creeps up on them after leaving the ferry knowing they will scatter as soon as they hear his heartbeat. He gets so close he sees Dwight, Feng, and Jeff take off in different directions, but he can't see who the fourth is just yet and he feels his heart jump in hopes that it might be Kate. He gets to the gen and sees Meg. Evan gets upset and lets his anger get to him and just plucks meg off the gen. Gutsy little bitch she was he hooked her quickly and went after the others in a fit of rage. He found them all in seconds two were on a different gen and he downed them and left them. He then went to the closest locker to meg opened it and found Dwight and ripped him from it and slammed him onto a hook close to meg. He then went to find Feng and Jeff and they were easy because they were still crawling away from the spot he downed them. Slamming them both down onto hooks close to meg and Dwight. He stood in the middle of the distance of the hooks and chuckled a bit. They all tried to attempt getting off their hook and all failed going into struggle mode till they gave up and died. The world faded and Evan arrived back at his home instead of going back to the camp site. Hoping next time he would see the beautiful woman named Kate. Back at the survivors campsite Kate heard how ruthless Evan was to meg, Feng, Dwight, and Jeff. They told her he must have been looking for her because he went into a fit of rage when he saw all of them and it was one of the fastest trials any of them had ever had. She thought to herself 'He really wants to see me. Well tomorrow is another day and another trial so just maybe we will see.' as she smiles shyly. She gets up and leaves her friends to go lay in her hay pile getting lost in her thoughts as she falls asleep waiting for her next trial hoping to see Evan soon. When she wakes she sees Bill, Adam, David, and Quentin are gone and she curses under her breath. "what if they go against Evan" she thought as she sulked back to bed. When they got back Kate was at the campfire to hear who they were against in hopes it wasn’t evan. Thankfully they went against the pig at Gideon's meat factory. They were telling her how they all got downed and got traps on their heads even bill. He had the ability to get back up after being downed. After he got the others off their hooks so they could get their "party hats" off. Bill got his off first try and didn’t see the pig for the rest of the trial and got four gens done, but unfortunately the others couldn’t find keys to get their traps off . Their heads exploded which in every case meant instant death. Bill was very lucky the hatch spawned in the same room as the last gen he fixed and he escaped from Amanda. Amanda returns and shakes her head at Evan as he looks up at her to let him know Kate was not in her trial. All the killers now know of his interest in her. Kate : Kate woke early today hoping against all hope she would be in todays trial so she could see evan. She badly wanted to talk to him and get to know everything about him . Almost feeling ecstatic when the campfire faded away and she arrived in a lumber yard another world she had not yet been too. Looking around she saw one other survivor which happened to be Meg. They quickly teamed up to find a gen to work on together finding one pretty instantly on the other side of the stacks of logs which they spawned in at. Kate whispered to meg: "what is this place called?" meg responded "this is Evans map its his estate." They were over half way fixing the gene they were on when Feng ran by and joined you two finishing it quick. Off to the next you thought and ran to the other side of the map as meg and Feng went the opposite way that’s when you saw Nea running past you away from the killer. "He is right behind me hide!" 'Who?" you asked. All Nea did was give you a smile, wink, and pointed off in the distance behind her. Then it clicked that it was Evan so you went running in that direction and CRACK! You stepped in one of his bear traps and let out a howl of pain. Next thing you know Evan is there opening the trap to release you looking up at him all he says is "hey there beautiful. Lets go get this cleaned up." Evan picks you up in his big strong arms and carries you to the basement. You smile and just hold tight to him as he walks carrying you. Finally getting to the basement neither of you care about the others as he sits you down and takes your ankle and props it up on his leg. He takes some clean cloth from his overalls to clean your cut from the trap and wraps it up for you. Evan: why were you not looking out where you were going? Kate: I saw Nea running and I figured it was you by her expression towards me. Evan: What did she do? Kate: She pointed behind her, smiled, and winked and I constantly knew it was you and we made plans. Well I made plans with you. As you two talked you both shared everything to how you both had come into the entities world and your lives that you can remember from before. It seemed slowly at first that this was love. Then you just jumped at him and ripped off his mask so you could lay one on him. When you ripped his mask off he grabbed you by the arms and lifted you up sitting you down and covering his face with his hands. Before he did though you saw the same handsome man you saw at the bar who ordered you a drink in your previous life in the real world. Kate: "WAIT! It was you!" Evan sank his head down muffled by his hands he told you "yes it was me. The entity sent me on a mission to the real world I didn’t know it would be taking over my body to get there. I don’t remember much of anything except your face." Kate thinks to herself "well I guess we were just meant to meet." She gets up and walks the small distance between them and tears his hand away from his face and just looks up into his copper brown eyes shaking her head sideways letting him know that it doesn’t matter anymore. As she slides her arms around his neck and presses her lips to his. Right then it was like a fire set a blaze in them both as he grabbed her waist to pick her up as he stood. Kate wrapped her legs around his waist as he pinned her against the nearest wall. Kate started to undo his overalls so they would just fall to the floor and even took one hand to just rip her shorts and underwear off her. As he was doing that Kate ripped her shirt off and threw it behind his head where it landed on the back hook. She looked down and saw his gorgeously huge curved penis looking up into his face she gave him the most passionate kiss as he positioned himself to enter her. The tip of his penis touched her pussy lips getting ready to thrust into her. She moaned and then nothing. The entity made the world fade away because it had been watching and it didn’t like what was going one plus kate was the only survivor left. Kate fell into a pile of hay in the barn not knowing what just happened at first as she stood up she looked down to see she was still naked and scurried around the barn to find clothes and shoes which she found. She was highly pissed. She finally got to know Evan and everything just happened so fast but she loved every minute of it. She loved Evan giggling to herself as she thought this. Right as you finish getting dressed Quentin, Feng, meg, and Nea walk into the barn to look for you asking as soon as they see you what happened in the trial because they all escaped and didn’t she her or the trapper since Nea ran from him. Sitting down Kate told them all the juicy details when you have finished Quentin curses. "Fuck the entity it did the same thing to me and Michael, but eventually gave up so you be persistent girl you and Evan will get your sexy time soon enough." You couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh. After they left you all you could do was go over the moment you and Evan almost had before falling asleep. Evan : Evan knew the entity stepped in when he appeared at the campfire with his dick still out and his overalls around his ankles in front of all the other killers. Amanda, Anna, Susie and the rest of them just burst out into laughter almost saying in unison "entity cock blocked you? huh?" Evan bent down and lifted his clothes buttoning the straps back and just took off towards his home while flipping off the entity. Susie ran up behind him to tell him if she see Kate tomorrow she will let him know and if he wanted her to tell Kate anything just to let her know. He immediately told her to tell Kate " As soon as she spawns into her next trial go straight to the basement if 10 minutes pass by and he hasn’t arrived then he isn't in the trial with her and to do it until they finally have one together." Susie shook her head and agreed to pass the message along as she left and said "next trial I have with her I'm going to hang out with her." Evan just smiled as she left. He decided to go to bed shortly after thinking about the moment he almost had with Kate before his eyes fell heavy and he fell asleep. Kate : Opening her eyes from sleep all she sees is the barn ceiling fading away and thinks fuck I'm not in the mood for a trial today not after yesterday. So she just closed her eyes and waited for the world that she'd be spawned into. When she did get to the world it was ice cold and opened her eyes. Kate was at a ski resort which she knew where and whose map it was due to the others talking about it. She spawned inside a torn up building that had a campfire in the middle. There was a gen in the room and a chest so she went to search in it for an item and found a commodus toolbox then went straight to the generator to fix it. It was a super fast fix so she left the building to find more and could see Ace, Claudette, and Jake on one that had one more spot on it for someone to join it. As you got closer you heard a heartbeat and stopped in your tracks and hid behind a snow bank peeking out to see who it was. You saw a girl with pink hair, a silly mask, and black hoodie approaching them. They didn’t move so they must of almost had it done. The girl gets to the gen and yanks Ace off and carries him off to a hook right in front of the snow bank. She leaves and the gen he was just on pops as it was fixed. By the time the girl got back to it Jake and Claudette were long gone and you went to save Ace off the hook. After saving Ace you have him follow you to a corner of the map to help him patch up his wounds before going for the gen near the exit door you saw earlier. You ask Ace who that girl is and he explain she is part of a group of murderous teens that call themselves Legion and her name is Susie. After he is healed you take your toolbox and go to the gen and start fixing it as you are you hear a heartbeat get near then fade. Just as you finish that gen two others pop off. You get to the exit and the killer is waiting there. Susie: Hey Kate I'll let you all go, but you need to come to the middle building after you get this door open. I have a message for you from Evan. Kate: How do I know you are telling the truth. Susie moves aside to let Kate open the door and just said "You don't, but I told him I'd deliver it to you so when your done come find me." So Kate pulled the lever and watched Susie walk away to the resort building and the others ran up behind you. Ace: What was that all about? Kate: She says she has a message for me from Evan. Claudette: How do you know it’s the truth? Kate: I don’t. Jake: Is it worth the risk? Kate: she said she'd let you all go if I come to talk to her after I open this. They all looked at each other then back at her saying "okay then we hope she lets you go too." She gets the door open and the others run out while you head toward the building Susie went to. When you walk in you see her sitting next to the fire Susie looks up at you and pats the place next to her. You approach cautiously and sit next to her. Kate: What did Evan want you to tell me? Susie: Right to the point I like that? Kate: It’s the only reason I really came back hoping the message is true. Susie: All right girl I like your spunk. Evan told me to tell you this "As soon as you spawn into your next trial go straight to the basement if 10 minutes pass by and he hasn’t arrived then he isn't in the trial with you and to do it until they finally have one together. " Kate: Tell him I will. Susie: Sure thing you can leave now and I'll go tell him. Kate gets up and leaves heading towards the exit when she realizes Susie is walking with her to the exit reaching it she waves goodbye and leaves. Going back to the survivors campsite and waiting for the next trial. Evan : He opened his eyes to see Susie leaning against his door. " When did you get back and did you see Kate?" Susie: Yup sure did and just a few seconds ago. Message delivered by the way and she said she would. Evan just gives her a thumbs up and she leaves. After she is gone he gets up to stretch then goes and joins the other at the camp. As he sits down the fire fades and he is at his home again meaning he just started a trial… Where he was spawned in at his world was more then ten minutes away from the basement hopefully if Kate is in this trial she will be wait for him and if she is. She will get the loving of a lifetime. He walks past the pile of logs heading towards the basement and sees Quentin on his way. Walks up to him and asks if he would mind staying behind after the genes are done and exits are open if Kate is in the trial he'd like to have some time with her. Quentin nodded and said he actually spawned in with Kate she said she was going to the basement and he'd let Jeff and Claudette know to work fast so Kate and Evan can have some them time. Quentin walked off to find the other to let them know what's going on as Evan walked towards the basement. It had almost been ten minutes as he reached the stairs and met Kate on the stairs as she was getting ready to leave the basement and as she saw him their eyes locked and she ran into his arms. Kate : She waited by the campfire all night falling asleep against one of the logs meant for seats by the fire. As she woke the fire faded away and she spawned into Evans world next to Quentin. She told Quentin she was heading to the basement to wait for Evan and if he saw him to let him know, but if it wasn’t him to come get her as fast as he could. He agreed as she headed for the basement to wait ten minutes she arrived and leaned against the poll below the back hook and waited. Which seemed like a century as she waited she found a stick and drew a circle. Every time she put a mark down it meant a minute went by…… After awhile she had just put down a ninth mark and decided to leave the basement as she was heading up the stairs with her head hung in disappointment she hears a heartbeat looks up and there is Evan coming down the stairs. They lock eyes and she runs into his arms and he picks her up and carries her back down the stairs as they share a kiss. " I almost thought you weren't coming." she said as they reached the bottom step. He takes off his mask and tells her "better late then never right?" Evan & Kate : As they reach the bottom step and Evan takes his mask off to see her better he carries her to a bed that is in the corner of the room that Kate didn’t notice before. He sets her down, but then Kate attacks him trying to push him down on the bed. which didn’t work the way she wanted because he grabbed her lifted her up. Evan started to make out with her while unbuttoning one of his straps on his overalls. Kate pushed him away and striped throwing her clothes behind her towards the hooks and each article of clothing landed on one. Evan just looked dumbfounded as he looked her luscious body up in down. She walked seductively towards him and unbuttoned his other button watching his clothes fall to the ground biting her lip as she looked him up and down. He finally came to his senses and met her half way running his arms around her waist and holding her naked body up against his. He looked down into her beautiful blue eyes and their lips touched and her arms around his neck she hoped up to wrap her legs around his waist. Evan let her do so then carried her to the bed as they kissed furiously and laid her down on the bed. He rose back up as she stared as his penis smiling with pleasure as she bit her bottom lip. Yearning for him to slide his big, hard dick deep inside her. Evan liked seeing her this way but he wasn’t going to just give her what she wanted right a way. He bent down to his knees and grabbed her thighs pulling her to the edge of the bed. He started to kiss her thighs working his way up to her stomach then her breasts. He squeezes them gently and licked her nipples a bit then kissing her breasts from a moment. Then he started to suck on her tits for a little while as Kate let out a moan. She started to move her towards her vagina so she could finger herself as he kissed up and down her body. While he was sucking on her tits she couldn’t help but let out a moan of pleasure. She started to play with her clitoris first then she stuck two fingers inside herself moving them in and out slowly. Evan took Kates hand that she had started to pleasure herself with and pinned it above her head smiling a devious smile and shaking his head no. He then continued to kiss her body he went to her neck then finally to her mouth. They kissed with a fiery passion before he stopped and went back to kissing her body heading back down to her thighs. As he reached her thighs again he spread them. Kissing her clit then licking it. Kate released a gasp. She had never had this done to her before. He finally stuck his tongue deep inside her vagina and began to eat her out. It was the best feeling in the world and she didn’t want him to stop. Kate screamed out "OH GOD YES EVAN KEEP GOING PLEASE!!!" He did what she requested till his face was drenched then he got up wiped his face off and before he could return she was on her knees kissing the tip of his penis and then going down both sides and licking them. He let out a small moan as she put his dick in her mouth. Going in and out swirling her tongue around it then she stopped and stood up in front of him. She put her arms around his neck and hopped up then wrapped her legs around his waist loosely. He put one arm around her as he pushed her up against the wall like their first meeting. They kissed each other hard with his free hand he positioned his hard cock right on her pussy lips just the tip like last time. Evan then moved his penis around in small circles. Kate couldn’t take anymore of the teasing so she grabbed one of the bars sticking out of his arm tightened her legs and used the bar as leverage forcing him to thrust deep into her vagina. She screamed in pleasure and Evans moan could be hear around the whole map. …. The other survivors hear this and just opened the door they all left besides Quentin who said he would stay like Kate did for him with Michael. …. Every time he would pump into her she hit the wall harder. They moved from the wall to the bed and on the way he was bouncing her up and down on his hard cock to the point her whole body was quivering. They made it to the bed and he bent down to lay her on it and he on top of her without having to pull out of her. Kates arms left his neck and her hands gripped the edges of the bed Evan began to thrust in and out. Her legs squeezed as he thrusted in and she pulled him in with her legs and lifted herself into him every time. While Evan was doing this he lowered his face into her breasts again nibbling and sucking hard. Kate let out a gasp saying she wanted to ride him. So Evan lifted her up turned around and sat on the bed. She put her feet next to his sides while he was sitting on the bed bent her legs and started bouncing up and down sliding his cock in and out of her. Then Evan laid down on the bed and she rotated her hips while riding him and bouncing on his huge hard cock. Both moaning loud. They changed positions to doggy style and this was Kate's favorite of all the ones they did. They had gone for hours when finally Kate squirted cumming all over Evan as he cam into her. He trusted deep when he did. Afterwards they both exhausted but Evan didn’t pull out and Kate didn’t move. They just laid there Kate on top of him with their legs intertwined. They actually fell asleep like this… … Quentin decided to leave because it had been hours and he was barely able to keep his eyes open so he went back to camp to sleep. … The Entity watched Kate and Evan the whole time and was generally curious in what this love was. So it decided that if they were going to be together no matter what it did to try to keep them apart then it shall make a house for them to live in between trials… but if they were to ever have children then the entity would have to let them leave and go back to the real world to raise their children if they ever had any. The Entity made a home for them on Evans map. It made them a cozy two bedroom home and so on….._

**Author's Note:**

> First ever writing a story.  
> Might be more to come.  
> pretty much just thought this up and started writing it for a friend that has a thing for the trapper and kate. Then I decided to share it here.


End file.
